All You Need Is Love
by AddictionHigh
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Can Come Early. Please read first. Can Emily and JJ work through the bump in their relationship of JJ refusing Emily's marriage proposal? Established relationship. (JJ/Emily)
1. A Reminder

**Okay guys, so this is the sequel to "Christmas Can Come Early". For those of you who read the first edition of the sequel, you may notice it's been almost two years since I last updated. FOR THIS I AM TRULY SORRY! In the time I haven't updated though, if you've read any of my newer stories, you'll notice my writing style has changed slightly. Because of this, and the delay in updating my story, I thought it would be better just to start afresh. Hope you like it! Oh, and for those of you who are new to the sequel, THIS CANNOT BE A STAND ALONE! "Christmas Can Come Early" really does need to be read first. Thanks!**

_Previously in Emily and JJ's relationship_

"_But I had to get this, because I couldn't risk you finding it in the house and as much as I love everyone, I couldn't be certain it wouldn't slip, and I wanted it to be a surprise. JJ, we've not been together all that long in the grand scheme of things, or when you look at Hotch and Hayley, but I love you with all my heart. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you when you told Hotch there was a case when I was talking to him in his office, it just took me a while to realise it. And even longer to act on it. You mean everything to me now J, even more than my family, and I can't imagine my life without you. For this reason, I ask you one thing Jennifer Jareau, will you do the honour of being my wife?"_

_The room was silent waiting for JJ to answer, with tears in their eyes: who would have known Emily Prentiss, bad ass agent of the FBI, could be so sentimental and touching. Holding Emily's gaze for a moment longer, JJ let the tears fall before diverting her eyes to look at the ring and slowly round the room at their friends, who all looked so happy at what had just happened. JJ couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she had to be happy. If nothing else, Emily had taught her to think of her own happiness before anyone else. With a small gulp, JJ found Emily's eyes once again, before replying._

"_Emily. I love you, I really do, and I don't want this to change anything, but no, I'm sorry, I can't marry you. If there's one thing you've taught me Emily, it's to put my own happiness before anyone else. If I accepted your proposal, it wouldn't make me unhappy, but I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I'm happy just being with you and being able to call you my girlfriend. I'm sorry Emily, no"_

_JJ hated herself for doing it, hated knowing she was the person who had made Emily cry. Hearing the shocked gasps echo around the room, JJ turned to see her teammates looking at her with disbelief. JEmily, as the team called them, was the strongest relationship they had ever seen._

"_I'm sorry Em, I love you, with all that I have been, am, and will be, I'm just not ready for marriage yet."_

**So there's a quick little reminder of where Emily and JJ are in their relationship; Emily has just proposed to JJ as her Christmas present, but has been rebuffed. Poor Emily...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone; here is the first chapter of "All You Need Is Love". The much anticipated sequel in Emily and JJ's little universe. I've taken the reviews from the first edition of this chapter to heart, and will be incorporating them into the story as and when it is necessary. Enjoy!**

The room was silent as everyone truly realized what had just transpired before them: that JJ had just rebuffed Emily's marriage proposal. Why did JJ not want to get married? Emily had a look of pure betrayal in her soft brown eyes as she wordlessly shifted her gaze from JJ to look around the room, at the house she had shared with her girlfriend for the last couple of months or so. Looking everywhere but JJ, Emily finally let her eyes come to rest on a glittering bauble on the Christmas tree. It was a glass crimson red glittery bauble and instantly reminded Emily of the night about four months ago where her and JJ had stayed up most of the night just lying in Emily's queen-sized bed when they had been living separately, but staying around each other's a lot and talking about their hopes and dreams for the future. They had spoken about their ideal weddings, and children, and where they wanted to live when they retired. They had never actually said the words that they wanted to marry each other; but they _had _said they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Emily had assumed that meant marriage one day; perhaps not.

As soon as Emily's eyes left JJ's, before anybody had a chance to say anything and to voice their own opinions; JJ was quick to defend herself. "It's not what you think, guys. I'm so sorry you had to see that. I wasn't expecting Emily to propose to me: we've only really talked about our future together once before and that was months ago and I didn't think Emily had remembered and I do want to get married one day; and to Emily, of course I want to marry her; but I'm just not ready yet and I'm so, so sorry you had to witness that. I'm sorry."

Hayley Hotchner couldn't help but smirk slightly to herself at JJ's ramblings; she found it kind of ironic how the media liaison for the Behavioural Analysis Unit was so flustered. "JJ, calm down" she smiled softly towards the blonde. "There's nothing to apologize for. Not right now; if marrying Emily right now isn't what you want to do then that's fine, there's no need to feel the need to explain yourself to us. We'll leave you to discuss it: you _need_ to talk. You can't let it ruin what you have: either of you..." she looked pointedly towards Emily, "...Talk and work it out." She smiled at JJ before looking conspiringly at Garcia and silently deciding they together would get everyone out of the house. Especially Morgan; he looked more settled into his place on the corner of the sofa than he had all day, ready for whatever would ensue the refusal of marriage. He didn't expect them to talk it through first; he expected fighting. Not that that's why he was so interested; honestly he hated the thought of two of his closest friends fighting: he was waiting for the hot makeup sex that would come after it all.

Unfortunately for Morgan, however, Aaron Hotchner knew his team better than anyone else, and knew why Morgan was so intent on staying and couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "I don't think so, Agent Morgan" Hayley laughed as she understood the look her husband gave her. "You're coming out too." Morgan just founded his arms across his broad chest and pouted like a small child. With a few whispered promises of photo-shopped images of the female couple from Garcia, however, Morgan was quick to uncross his arms and quickly leave the cosy little house; being the first to leave. Everyone except Emily chuckled as they all followed suit and left JJ and Emily to talk: Emily's eyes were still fixated on the bauble on the Christmas tree and she was lost in her own little world; not hearing or seeing anything.

After a few moments, JJ walked back into the living area of the house she had shared with Emily for the last two months after seeing all their guests out. At the door, she had quickly hugged Hayley and thanked her for getting everyone out of the house. She was right; they couldn't let this affect what they had and they needed to talk about it. But talking in front of everyone was not the way to go about it. Smiling softly as she saw Hotch drive off, JJ hummed to herself as she made her way back into the house, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist from behind to draw her attention away from the tree and towards her. "I love you, Emily" she murmured as she stood up on her toes slightly to press a gently kiss to Emily's neck. At the feeling of somebody touching her, Emily had come out of her trance and quickly realized that all of their guests had gone; but tensed when she heard JJ speak so slowly to her ear, and flinched, pulling away when she felt soft lips touch her neck.

"You love me?!" Emily asked, spinning round on her heel to face the shocked blonde. "How can you say you love me but then refuse to marry me? I thought you wanted to marry me!" Emily's eyes were almost black with the emotional pain shooting through her body. She didn't want to throw away what she had with the blonde; she loved her too much for that, but she needed JJ to know how much the refusal had hurt her. Before JJ had a chance to speak however, Emily had spun on her heel yet again and was marching towards the door, slamming it shut on her way out.


End file.
